Welcome to St Xav's!
by jassiej256
Summary: Set after CoHF and Seeking Crystal. The Clave have found out about the secret race of Savants and have added the Savant Net into the group of Downworlders. They have decided to make a school where Shadowhunters and Savants learn together. What happens when Clary and the gang interfere with the infamous Benedicts?


**A spy school that trains up young shadowhunters and savants to work for the CIA. Story follows Clace, Sizzy, Malec, Sed, Yoenix, Xastel and Triamond, the usual ships. Set after City of Heavenly Fire and Seeking Crystal. THIS WILL NOT EFFECT THE UPDATES OF FINDING THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. (Much)  
><strong>

Chapter 1 

Clary's POV

This was it. The first day of us attending St Xavier's School For Shadowhunters and Savants. Today history would be made in the Savant and Shadowhunter worlds as the very first session at the very first combined Shadowhunter school was taking place. The five of us walked arm in arm through the gates with our heads held high. Jace was next to me with an arm slung around my waist and the other rested on Alec's shoulder. On the other side of me Simon walked with Izzy next to him. We were proud to be coming here. We were five of the élite few that were worthy of a place here. We were in the ultimate clique, it didn't matter that nobody knew because we felt like rock stars. A tall, grand manor house sat in front of us. A long path led us through the front lawn, which was the size of ten football fields, up to the front door. On the lawn, there was Savants practising their powers. A group of seven boys and four girls were gathered under a large tree just across from the path. The one with glasses was creating fire with his hands in a nonchalant manner. A couple of the boys, a short blond girl and a tall brunette were playing frisbee with telekinesis. I pointed them out to the rest of the group and we headed towards them. They noticed us and four of the boys put a protective arm around a girl. Jace's grip on my waist tightened and he took his arm from Alec's shoulder.

"S'okay guys, they mean no harm. Even Will can tell you that. From the blond one and the geeky one I'm reading...protectiveness and from the boy with black hair, he's just a bit shy." The blond girl said and I noticed Alec's cheeks flushing. "The black haired girl is very friendly and the red head is feeling shy and a little friendly." Okay. This girl had the uncanny ability to know exactly what we are feeling. All of our jaws dropped.

"God, this is like one of Magnus's tricks..." I whispered under my breath.

"I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. Valenslime and Sebastard ." One of the boys told us sincerely. My brow furrowed and so did Simon's next to me.

"Uri!" The girl who was stood with Glasses cried.

"Yeah, not cool bro." The boy with the blond girl said.

"Anyway, let's stop being rude and introduce ourselves." the blond prompted. When nobody spoke she heaved a sigh. "My name is Sky Bright. I am a sixteen year old Savant. I'm from England but live in Colorado with my soulfinder and his family. My power is to see emotion." Sky explained. The boy with his arm slung around her shoulder spoke next.

"Zed Benedict, 16. Sky is my soulfinder. I can see the future." He introduced, ruffling Sky's hair. They were nearly as much of a comedy couple as Jace and I due to the massive height difference. I was slightly smaller than Sky and Jace was a little taller than Zed.

"Comedy couple? Where did you come up with that one!" Zed chuckled. My cheeks reddened. I forgot about their mind reading ability. Hopefully shield building was first lesson, because I need them and quick.

"Zed, her colours have gone all purple. Leave her be." Sky instructed and I shot her a thankful smile.

"I'm Yves not Glasses or Einstein." Glasses, no, Yves said, looking at Simon. "My beautiful soulfinder is Phoenix Benedict. I can handle energy, fire energy. I'm seventeen."

"Phoenix Corrigan Benedict, but everyone calls me Phee. I can stop time."

"Xavier Benedict, or Xav. I'm eighteen year old a healer. I'm the prankster but my soulfinder keeps me in check." Xav says with a cheeky grin.

"The name is Crystal Brook. I'm a soulseeker. I find other Savants soulfinders."

"Will Benedict, I can sense danger."

"Victor. FBI agent. Manipulate people's minds." My eyes widened slightly and I took an involuntary step backwards. A sly grin formed on Victor's lips.

"Uriel Benedict. I can see peoples' past." That was what he was saying sorry for earlier. He knew about everything.

"Trace Benedict, cop. My power is a mystery to you." he winked at Izzy who frowned at him.

"That's your way of saying your power sucks and you don't want to admit it!" The last girl said, whacking him in the stomach. The rest of the Benedicts laughed at the girls words and Trace's mock hurt expression.

"Diamond Benedict, Trace's soulfinder. My power is peacekeeping." She smiled. Wow, these people have such amazing powers.

"Well I'm Izzy Lightwood, the most fashionable Shadowhunter in all of America." Izzy cried in her bubbly tone. Simon covered his ears at Izzy's shriek and Iz shot him a death glare.

"Stop mocking her, blood sucker." Jace warned.

"For the last time, I'm a Shadowhunter!" All of Simon's memories had come back now and we were back to the way we were before. Simon still had a couple of terrible nightmares but mostly, he was good.

"Jace! Stop it now or else it'll be no kisses for a year." I warned and Jace pouted at me. He smirked and gestured at his body.

"You couldn't resist this." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm Clary...Fairchild?" I introduced but it ended more like a question. The Savants all looked confused but Alec, Izzy, Jace and Si understood.

"Just list them all. You may as well add Herondale to that list because we are eighteen now, and that is quite old for Shadowhunters." Jace told me. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I bowed my head into my hands.

"Why do you guys make a hobby of embaressing me?" I asked and Jace just smirked. "I'm Clary Fray, Fairchild or Morgenstern. It's very confusing. I'm a Shaodowhunter but due to my excess of angel blood I can draw and create new runes. I'm also a fully functioning fangirl!" I said in glee as I motioned to my outfit. I had worn gear mainly but I'd left my jacket undone revealing a multifandom tee. My necklace I wore had the Morgenstern ring on it along with all my fnadom charms.

"Aw cool! You like Harry Potter. Gryfendoor for the win, yeah?" Sky asked and I gasped.

"No! You are my worst enemy! Slytherin pride!" The only other person who didn't look lost was Simon. He was a Gryfendoor and was grinning like an idiot.

"Simon Lewis, a Gryfendoor key master." He shot everyone a lopsided smile. We went through our introductions. Jace was cocky, Alec was shy and Izzy acted overly bubbly.

"We could tell that you were Shadowhunters from a mile away due to the fashion and the runes that are showing." Xav explained. I did agree that our outfits gave us away although we weren't hiding. Izzy was wearing a short, black dress that may as well be a top. She had knee high lace up boots on with elbow high gloves. She had her electrum whip curled around her right arm. Alec wore his usual black tee, black trousers and a black leather jacket. He had his bow over his back. Jace wore a hooded and sleeveless black leather jacket and black trousers. He had two shinning seraph blades crossed over his back and two daggers in his boots. I had my stele in my pocket, a seraph blade on my back and a war hammer resting on my shoulder. This was Simon's fault that I had this. He insisted on my secondary weapon being a hammer because "A tiny girl with a massive hammer is so anime!" Jace really took to that idea. The school were really lienient about power use and Shadowhunters' weapons. The only rule is not to hurt anyone with them.

"Wait! I know who you guys are now!" Victor, the FBI agent called. "Your the infamous five who stopped the Mortal War. You-" he pointed at me. "Killed Valentine and Sebastian."

"The Angel Raziel killed Valentine and technically the heavenly fire killed Sebastian but yes, we are that five. It's a shame that Magnus couldn't come to St Xavier's." I sighed.

"No matter how much we begged, we couldn't get our fabulous warlock in." Alec said sadly. St Xav's was in the most remote part of Texas where no one could find it. Magnus had stayed in New York and we were here for three months before we could go back to Brooklyn for a week.

"Hey, aren't you are the infamous Benedict family." Jace said in slow realisation. By the angel, that made so much sense. A bell shrieked in the distance telling us to get to class.

"Well, it was nice meeting you" Phee, Crystal, Sky and Diamond said. We all said our goodbyes and we walked into the school. We went to reception and collected our timetables. This year was going to be great!


End file.
